Danganronpa Gyangushiti
by Watch Writes2345
Summary: When our Protag wakes up in a brand new map tied to a chair, she is incredibly confused. Now she has to participate in this killing game? What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

[] Prolouge []

"Let me say this now," she thought to herself. "What ever I did, I have a massive headache."

She tried to move but found herself unable to. She then realized that she was 1. Sitting down on what seemed to be a chair and was tied to it somehow, and 2. She had a bag covering her head. She slowly shook her head until the bad flew off and landed a few feet away. She looked to her left to see a boy dressed in what appears to be purple pajamas of some sort. It looked to be a onesie and it had a yellow stomach. On his feet were black bunny slippers. She couldn't see his face because he had a bag of his own, but she saw past him and a few more people sitting in the same position as her, in the same chairs, with the same bags over their heads.

Next to the boy was a girl. The bottom tips of her dark peach hair barely poked out from under her personal head bag. From what she could tell, the other girl was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and a yellow skirt. The collar of a yellow shirt poked out from underneath the brown shirt and her pale white skin was complemented with her plain, black flats.

She decided to look the opposite dirrection of the boy and girl and looked to her left. She saw yet another girl sitting in the chair. This girl had long, fluffy, blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back. The girl was wearing a dark blue sweater and a long, crimson red skirt. Her shoes consisted of a hybrid between short, brown boots, and highheels.

Beyond the obviously rich girl, was yet another female sitting in a chair. This one had what looked like to be rope as her hair, dangling from her bag. The girl was wearing a kumera colored hoodie that had a lot of badges that she didn't recognize. The girl also rocked an ivory colored skirt. She seemed a little bit on the chubbier side, but she still looked great in the skirt.

She finally decided to look at things other than other people, that she hoped were unconsious, and not dead. Right infront of her was the largest fountain, and probably the most beautiful she's ever seen. It was 3 layers high and spanned probably 50 feet in diameter. Each layer had a different animal spouting out water from their little stone mouthes. 1st layer was a small fish, like a goldfish. The 2nd was a small baby deer. And at the very top, was an odd looking bear. It was half white and half black split right down the middle. It was doing some little angel pose as it spit water out of its half grin.

Large planter boxes surrounded the fountain, having different arrays of flowers that brightened up the whole room. Surrounding them, was a large dome. From what she could see, there were two exits. One on either side of the fountain. It was a very high tech looking door with an introcate design using lines, circles, squares, and other basic shapes. To the right of each door was a small device that had two lights. Each light was currently holding a solid red light. The device looked about the size of a smart phone.

From what she could tell, there was another area right outside those doors, but it was hard to tell due to the glass dome being very blurry.

She finally decided to get smart and struggled a bit to get out of the rope bindings that held her down. The rope reminded her of the girl's hair, just two chairs down to her left. She looked up towards the girl and she was awake, had the bag off her head, and was free from the rope.

"Hey, can you help me get free?" She called out to the rope haired girl. The girl didn't seem to notice her. The girl's gaze was fixed onto the fountain, looking straight through it. She girl suddenly walked to the fountain incredibly slowly, taking it step by step. The girl knelt down, and cupped her hand into the water and brought her hand up to her mouth. "Hey, are you possessed? Hello? Are you ignoring me?!" She called out again. The girl took a drink of the fountain water and promptly passed out. "Are you okay?!" She shouted as she struggles against the restraints more and more.

She finally broke free, loosening up the rope enough to make a clean get away. She ran up to the girl and checked her pulse. The girl was alive, just unconcious. She noticed other people were doing in.

The girl in the blue sweatshirt and long red skirt also had a blue headband. Her bangs highlighted the fact that she had one green and one blue eye. She took a sip of the fountain and also passed out. The boy in one onesie, and the girl with the short strawberry blonde hair that ombres into the dark peach color did the same thing.

A boy with orange spikey hair, and hazel eyes stood up. His white shirt, red tartan vest, and beret suggested he was a little bit on the nerdier side. He slowly started to walk to the fountain but she ran to him and grabbed his shoulders. She noticed his peanut-brown pants and his slightly lighter shade of brown shoes. She also noticed the empty, blue golf club bag on his back.

"Don't drink the water. You'll pass out!" She pleaded.  
"Must. Follow. Master. Monokuma's. Orders." He said in such a monotone voice, she thought he was a robot for a second. She let got of his shoulders and he went to drink the fountain water.

She suddenly felt something come over her. Her head started hurting, more than before. She thought she was hearing voices. A high pitched voice suddenly popped into her head.

"Yeah, that's right. You're under my control now. It's your turn to drink the water," the voice told her, and she felt like she had no control over her body. She saw a boy run up to her and grab her shoulders, like she did to the golf bag boy.

This boy had curly blonde hair, and was wearing a brown coat with a white undershirt and dark brown pants. He had a bright red tie on and he had a little cat ear hat on as well. He shook her, trying to snap her out of her daze.

No matter how hard she fought, how hard she tried to scream, and move away from the fountain, she was unsecessful. She burst past his grip and headrd towards the fountain. She used all her effort to pull her hand away from her face, to scream, to yell, to say anything. She managed to close her eyes right before she felt the cold water hit her toung and make her pass out instantly, seeing nothing but pitch black darkness.

 **[] Authors Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Hopefully you all are as stoked as I am for this fanfic! Tho I wonder who the protag is? And why are people passing out? And what is this brand new map, and what lies deep within? I guess you'll have to find out next time. I will also introduce everyone properly, don't worry. Thanks again! []**


	2. Chapter 2

She managed to close her eyes right before she felt the cold water hit her toung and make her pass out instantly, seeing nothing but pitch black darkness.

In the mist of that darkness, she felt a small sparkle of hope in the back of her mind, then suddenly, memories came rushing in.

Mari... Outside... Hope's Peak... Country... Wells... Other important things came to her mind before she shot awake. She was standing, and everyone else was too. Everyone was staring at each other, but nobody moved. They were all in a perfect circle around the fountain. She remembered who she was. She never realized it until now. She had no idea who she was, but now she knows. She's **Mari Wells** , the **Ultimate Architectual Photographer.** How could she have forgotten this? And now that she was thinking about this, where the heck was she?!

The same voice that had been in her mind before, was back, but this time, she didn't feel it resinate in her head, no, Mari was able to tell that this was coming from elsewhere. She felt her eyes slowly drift to the bear statue ontop of the foutain. The bear started to rumble and shake, until it suddenly exploded and all the pieces shot everywhere, one even hit one boy in the face. A black and white bear that looked exactly like the statue jumped from the top of the fountain and landed in the pool.

"Gross, I hate being wet," the weird bear said. "I know what you're thinking, so let me just get some things out of the way... No, I am not stuffed, no I am not a 'teddy bear,' no, you are not dreaming, nor imaging this, and yes, my voice is this beautiful, that, is not fake." The bear said. "Now time for the introduction... My name is **Monokuma** , and I am the **Head Master** of this facility. You also may be wondering why you're here, the reason is simple, but I can't completely tell you why, that would spoil a little too much."

"What does he mean by 'why we're here' and why would it spoil anything?" Mari thought to herself.

"This facility has been created for your 16's usage. You all will be trapped here for the rest of your lives, now, this is the reason why you aren't able to move right now. The only way to escape this place, is to kill someone, and get away with it!" Monokuma cheered.

Monokuma was right about one thing, if Mari could move, she would be freaking out, and probably would have accidentally slapped someone by now.

"Yup! Old fashioned murder! Stabbing, choking, burning, bludgeoning, drowning, slicing, voo-doo, black magic, whatever your preferenced style of killing is. I will explain more once an actual murder happens. See you guys later!" Monokuma said one last time, before dissapearing right infront of our eyes.

Mari suddenly felt like she could move again. Her and everyone collapsed to the ground. Mari slowly got off and brushed herself off. She looked around and noticed she was in the same room with everyone in their original positions.

Mari looked to her left and saw the boy in the onesie again. The lavender bunny costume looked weird on the short boy. He had the hood up and from what she could see, he had long brown hair that looked terrible, almost like he had slept for a century. The boy was incredibly pale and was wearing black glasses. Mari watched the boy as he picked up a single crutch. Her eyes slowly went down to his feet and the black bunny slippers. That's when she noticed that his left leg was completely wooden. She walked up to him and tried to casually start up a conversation.

"Hey! My name is Mari Wells! What's your name?" She asked as cheerful as she could.

"The name's **Akio Daichi**... I'm the **Ultimate Cartoonist** , what about you?" Akio replied.

"Oh! I'm the Ultimate Paranormal Photographer!" Mari beamed.

"Fine, don't tell me then," he scoffed as he hobbled away to go greet someone else.

As Akio walked away, the girl in the kumera hoodie and ivory skirt presented herself. Her rope colored hair cover one of her orange eyes ever so slightly. Her chubby cheeks were complimented with a pair of thick glasses. Mari headed over there and tapped her shoulder. The girl jumped and placed her hand on her heart.

"O-oh gosh... you scared me..." the girl said, cowering into her hoodie, trying to hide herself.

"Hey! I'm sorry. No need to hide. My name is Mari Wells, and I'm the Ultimate Paranormal Photographer. Who are you?"

"I... I'm **Chisato Minami** , the **Ultimate Commission Artist.** It was nice meeting you," Chisato rushed that last part and scurried over to one of the benches to hide herself.

Mari looked around to find someone else to meet, when she spotted the boy in a brown coat. He wore a white undershirt and brown pants. His curly blonde hair was topped with a cat ear hat. She walked over to introduce herself.

"Hi! What's your name?" Mari asked.

"If you must know, I'm **Tetsuo Kawakame**. Now... the **Ultimate Assisant** is busy trying to figure out where we are, so go someone else to talk to," he scoffed and walked away to observe the dome.

Mari noticed a boy in a black zip up hoodie and black chinos sitting alone. He had a dark red shirt underneath. He wore black sneakers and had messy black hair. The boy had glasses on and was pretty pale. As Maei walked up, she noticed he was cluching his necklace that had a locket attached to it.

"Hi there. Why are you by yourself?" Mari asked as she sat down.

"No reason... Just wanted to I guess," he replied.

"Seems fair. Have any idea how we got into this mess, and if that robot bear thing is joking?"

"No idea how we got here, or why we're here, and I don't believe that Monokuma is joking."

"Hmm... interesting."

"Yeah. Oh, and I'm **Haruaka Jun'ichi** by the way. I'm the **Ultimate Image Editor.** "

"Nice to meet you Haruaka!" Mari said with a smile before she got up and headed off to the next person.

A woman with long, silver hair took Mari's attention. She was wearing a white turtle neck and bright yellow jeans. She had some sort of white material that looked like a labcoat over her turtleneck. Mari could spot a few papers with some writing on them sticking out of the pockets of the labcoat. The girl wore big, white tennis shoes and Mari spotted some white socks underneath. Mari looked up and noticed there was a baby blue bandage underneath her right eye. Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight with a bright blue color. Mari headed over to the girl.

"How do you think the world is going to end?" The girl abruptly said, without giving Mari the chance to say anything.

"Uhm, I don't know? I'd like to think that the world will live on a lot longer." Mari responded, confused.

"I can see you're confused, I'm **Asaka Urano** , I'm the **Ultimate Eschatologist**!"

"What is a Esch-"

"Its the study of the end of the world basically! And to answer my other question, I will end the world. I will bring the world down to it's knees, with everybody in power begging for my mercy, before I bring this world to it's beautiful end!" Asaka shouted.

"Uhm, so yeah... I'm gonna go," Mari said while running away from the crazy chick.

Across the room, Mari spotted a girl in a purple sweatshirt. She had purple highlights in her black hair that went down to her waist. She wore gray pants and black sneakers.

"Hi there! I'm Mari! What's you're name?" Mari asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, uhm hi," she responded, "My name is **Ender Linsley** , I'm the **Ultimate Harpist**."

"Awesome! I love your highlights by the way!"

"T-thanks... It was kind of awkward because I don't know that many other guys who get their hair dyed, especially with it being this long."

"O-oh... you're a..."

"Oh great, you're one of those people, yes I'm a guy," Ender replied with a scoff and an eyeroll. "I know I look really femanine, but I'm a dude." Ender crossed his arms and walked away.

Mari just stood there, awestruck. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Mari jumped and turned around to see a girl with pink cotton-candy hair standing there. She wore a pink long-sleeve shirt and bright blue jeans. She had warm, hazel eyes that just invited you into a conversation.

"Sup bitch, the name's **Tracy** , what about you?" Tracy asked.

"Uhm, there's no need to cuss. Anyway, my name is Mari. What's your ultimate?"

"Im the **Ultimate Acrobat.** "

"Oh thats cool! Ya know, there is something that I like about you..."

"Yeah whatever," Tracy just rolled her eyes and walked away.

As Tracy walked away, Mari spotted a new girl. This girl had medium to long, blonde hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and wore glasses. She had a good coat of makeup on, and lush, pink lips. Ontop of her head, she wore little antlers, kind of like a reindeer. She wore a yellow crop top, and jeans with stresses in them. She had clean, white vans on.

As Mari walked up, the girl pulled a flower out from her pocket and threw it in her face, yelling "I am **Amara Seco** , and I am the **Ultimate Enviromentalis** t! Who are you?!" Amara giggled at the end.

"Well hi, I'm Mari, it's nice to meet you," Mari said and the girl giggled again. She gave Mari a 'Recycle' sticker and ran off, giggling some more.

The girl gave another flower to a girl in a panda onesie. She had dark brown hair with blonde highlights. This girl was incredibly tall, like 7 feet tall. Her brown eyes complimented her light skin color beautifuly. The girl looked up at Mari and just smiled. Mari headed over to the girl.

"That girl is just so adorable!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, she sure is something..."

"Yeah, I remember when I was that tall, it was back when I was 7 and it was a cold winter night and I remember it like it was just yesterday and it was just so nice and there was snow on the ground and I was making snowmen and..." Mari just stood therr in shock at how fast and how much the girl was talking. "And it was with my father who taught me how to draw and my mother supported me and, oh, I'm **Cj** by the way and I'm the **Ultimate Drawer** and you are really nice and it was really fun talking to you and I don't know where I would be right now if I wasn't able to talk to you right after that girl handed me the flower and she was just so cute and I remember when I was that little and-"

"Okay nice meeting you!" Mari interrupted before she scurried off.

Mari was running away from a Cj that wouldn't shut up, when she ran into someone. This guy had medium lengthed grey hair. He wore a grey circus outfit, kind of like the one the main person would wear. He had light, silver eyes. He released a long smile when he looked down at her.

"Why hello there, and who might you be?" He asked.

"Uhm, I'm Mari. Sorry for running into you," responded a slightly scared Mari.

"It's okay, I only require that you sacrafice your life to me."

"Wh-what?!"

"Yes, I am **Aiden Pryce** , the **Ultimate Accultist**. You may bow down to the power that is me!"

"I-I said I was sorry!"

"I will be back momentarily with the sacraficial tools!" Aiden yelled before he ran off.

"But I don't want to be sacraficed!" Cried Mari.

"You do know he is just joking right?" Said a voice as they tapped on Mari's shoulder.

The boy that tried to help her before was now standing infront of her. His orange, spiky hair faced down to cover up a majority of his hazel eyes. He was still wearing the same outfit as before, the white shirt, red vest, brown pants and shoes, and had his empty, navy blue bag on his back.

"Oh, good... I was scared there for a moment," Mari said.

"Yeah, I met him earlier, he told me he was the **Ultimate Ringmaster**. I'm **Katouri Koudai** by the way! It's nice to meet you!" Katouri said, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Mari!" Mari also stook her hand out and shook his. "Do you mind me asking what your Ultimate is?"

"Oh, I'm the **Ultimate Golf Pro,** " Kitouri said without hesitation.

"Oh, I'm the Ultimate Paranormal Photographer!"

"Woah! That's such a cool talent! It seems too good to be real! Have you gotten any pictures of ghosts before?!" Kitouri asked with an overwhelming amount of enthusiasm.

"Well, my actual title is Ultimate Architectual Photographer, and no, but that is my overall goal. I will prove that ghosts are real."

"Awesome! Well, im going to go meet more people! See you soon!" Kitouri finished with a smile and a wave.

Mari walked around aimlessly for a bit, trying to meet a few more new people when she noticed a man with messy, brown, short hair. He had light green eyes, and pale skin. The man wore black jeans and black dress shoes. He had a white shirt on, with a black tie and a black tuxedo jacket. Making his was over to Mari, his expression was stone cold.

"Hi there! My name's Mari, what's yours?" Mari asked, and the man's expression didn't change at all.

" **Hideki Asaki** ," he said and started to turn around, but Mari grabbed his shoulder and turned him back.

"What's your talent? And why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not telling you either of those," Hideki said plainly and walked off.

Mari started walking around aimlessly again until she noticed two people talking. It was one boy and one girl. The boy was wearing a school uniform. The uniform consisted of a dark green suit, a white undershirt, green, checkered vest under the suit, black pants and black shoes. But he had a black hoodie on over the suit. He had brown, fuzzy hair, and light blue eyes. He wore glasses and also carried a black backpack.

The girl had short strawberry blonde hair that ombres into a darker peach color and golden eyes. She also wore a school outfit, but hers was different than the boy's. Hers consisted of a yellow skirt, brown, long sleeve shirt, chocolate colored tie and stockings, and black flats. A little bit of yellow was poking out of the hem of the brown long sleeve indicating there was a yellow shirt underneath. Mari walked up to them and tried to join their conversation.

"No way! I don't speak like a baffoon!" The girl shouted at the boy.

"Do too!" The boy mocked back.

"Hey lady, who do you think is right? Do you think that I, **Moeru Moyasu** the **Ultimate Bomb Mechanic** , talk like a baffoon?!"

"Woah, so you're a bomb mechanic? That's awesome!" Mari said, and Moeru pouted like a baby.

"You're totally avoiding the question..." Moeru pouted more.

"So you can really blow things up?!" The boy asked.

"Wait, what's your name?" Mari asked the boy.

"I'm **Tatsuhiro Mitsutada**. I'm the **Ultimate Game Designer**. And let me just say, you have terrible fashion sense."

"Wow, I can tell you're a charmer," Moeru shot. "And yes, I can blow things up..." Moeru said with a smile that Mari did not like at all. Almost evil.

"Hey, can you not smile? You have a crooked tooth and I don't want to see that," Tatsuhiro said as he crossed his arms in disgust.

"NO I DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN'T!" Moeru screamed as she covered her mouth and ran away. Tatsuhiro laughed and gave chase to her.

After Mari was left alone after that awkward conversation, Mari was on her quest to find more people. After looking for what seemed like an hour, which it really wasn't, it was more like 5 minutes, Mari found the last person. She had golden, fluffy, long hair with bangs that covered up her two different eye colors. Her left eye was green, and her right one was blue. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and a crimson red skirt. She had short, brown, boots with heels that showed off her legs very well. She had a dark blue headband in her hair to match her sweater.

"Hi there, I'm Mari."

"Hello there, I am **Esyla** , **Ultimate Poem Writer**. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Esyla said, with a slight bow.

"Wow, for a poem writer, you are kind of, what's the word... different than I expected," Mari stated kind of taken aback.

"I would call it more of me being calm and mature. Everyone is mature in their own way, it just happenes to be on different days," Eslya said, taking a seat at the bench they were by.

"Ahhh, I see what you did there, a ryme," Mari exclaimed cheerfully.

"Precisely, I like to be creat-"

"Hey guys, the Monokuma thing is trying to talk to us again," Aiden came over and told them.

"GCH-! O-o-Okay!" Esyla stuttered while blushing and trying to cover her face.

"Okay?" Aiden questioned as he walked towards the fountain.

"Smooth, very calm," Mari giggled.

"Hmmph!" Esyla pouted.

As they headed to the fountain, everyone had gathered around the Monokuma statue at the top that had somehow reformed. A loud voice started coming from the Monokuma statue.

"Hello? Yes? Are you guys finally all together now? Good. As you may have seen, there are two doors leading out of The Dome. I will now activate the lock mechanisms to allow passage. Have fun!" Monokuma said before his speaker turned off and unlocking sounds were heard.

Mari looked over to one of the doors and saw that the small device now had a green light on it. Mari headed over there with Akio, Esyla, Cj, Moeru, Amara, and Ender. They walked up to the door and Mari pushed on the little device. The door opened upwards with a 'woosh' sound and a blinding light was emitted as they walked through.

 **[] Author's Note: I am so so so so so so so sorry guys that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I didn't expect it to take this long and I'm sorry. Hopefully you guys enjoyed tho! Who is your favorite character so far? What do you guys think will be outside of The Dome? Who knows. Find out next time tho! Thanks for reading! []**


End file.
